


December 16th, 1991

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Tony needing a fucking hug, and a break, my poor baby, parent's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: December 16th, 2018 marks the 27th anniversary of his parent’s death. The days leading up are just as hard as the day itself. While he has overcome the anger towards the soldier, his still misses the most important woman in his life. His mom.





	December 16th, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short piece to torture you all with… This honestly just makes me wanna hug Tony so bad. I always wanna hug him but now I really need to.

Dark clouds covered the skies outside. The rain, bordering on snow, that fell pelted the windows, only adding to the sullen and quiet feel of the compound. 

It was hard for both of them. While they had both overcome the tension and the anger over it, the memories still weighed heavily on their hearts and minds. 

Tony had been a bit recluse in the days leading up. He spent all his time sitting, tinkering, distracting himself in his lab. 

Every couple of hours you’d drop by, a plate of food in hand. He’d barely noted your presence each time you came in. You set the food next to him and pressed a light kiss to his temple. He had barely touched the other plate of food but you see an empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the edge of the worktop. 

Steve has been trying to talk to Bucky all day as well. A few days earlier he as well had started to push away. His door had been locked that night. FRIDAY was given strict orders to not let anyone in. Under any circumstances. He hasn’t even tried to sleep, it was pointless. If he could barely make it through the day without seeing the faces of Howard and Maria, how was he supposed to make it through the night? 

Both you and Steve knew, today wasn’t about fixing this. It was just about getting them through. 

It was nearing six when you decided to check in on Tony again. You saw the plate of food you’d brought him earlier. It had a few bites taken out of it and despite the somber mood, you gave a soft smile at the progress. You made your steps a little bit louder to let him know you were there, his head turned briefly before he turned back to what he was tinkering with. 

You rested a hand his shoulder and tried to quell the hurt when he flinched away. He looked so broken. His beard had started to grow out, his hair was a tousled mess, and his eyes were red and puffy. You just wanted to fix it, you wanted him to be okay. 

You pulled up a stool next to his and sat, slowly and giving him time to move away from you gesture if it was too much. When he didn’t you softly rested your hand on his knee and rubbed circles with your thumb. And just like that, his walls broke down. He turned to you and dropped his head to your chest, his tears falling as his body shook. 

His arms wrapped around your waist and gripped you tightly. Afraid that if he let you go you would disappear from him. Just like they had.

“Oh, Tony...” You struggled to hold back your own tears. You had wrapped your arms around him, one moved to card your fingers through his hair. 

“I miss ‘er.” He choked out. His voice was rough, raspy from disuse.

You carefully stood from the stool and help him stand as well. He wobbled against you, the alcohol still flowing through his veins. 

“Come on Tones. Let’s get you to bed. You need some rest, baby.” You moved his arm around your shoulder and supported his weight. 

He stopped abruptly at the mention of rest. He’d been avoiding it for so long. Afraid that as soon as his eyes closed, he would relieve that day, and every bit of pain that came along with it. And he knew, even as drunk and tired as he was now, that he couldn’t handle that. 

“No. I- I can’t.” He frantically shook his head and tried to back away. Anticipating the reaction, you gripped on him a little tighter and pulled him back into your embrace. 

“Tony. You need to, what you are doing isn’t healthy. I know you are scared, but I’ll stay with you. Okay?” 

It took a little while to get him to his bed. He stumbled along, still inebriated, and he started to panic every now and then. You continued to reassure him until you finally got him into the bed. Before you had a chance to slide into the bed next to him, he pulled you down and wrapped his arms and legs around you. He basically became a koala bear in your arms. 

Eventually he did fall asleep. And you watched him carefully, soothing him each time he woke up screaming or crying. It was one of the hardest things you had had to do, to see him so broken nearly broke you. But you knew you needed to be strong for him and so you were. It wasn’t until a few days later that he was finally back to his usual self, and it made you happier than you thought possible.


End file.
